Mate for Life
by ANIMElove737
Summary: ONESHOT A Koga/Ayame fic You know what they say: wolves mate for life LEMON


**Wow, lemons are just flying all over the place, aren't they? I felt upset that there weren't enough Koga/Ayame Fanfics, so I took it upon myself to write one! YAY! I don't know if it's any good, but this idea was just screaming to be done! Tell me if you like it, if there's anything I should've done differently, etc. My self-esteem is officially rebuilt, so flames are allowed, but I should let you know that if I get a mean review, I will not be nice in my reply to that review! That being said, enjoy this ONESHOT (only a oneshot)! Addio!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame screamed.

That's all she could do as a rather gruesome-looking demon dove for her. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact. Before it came, though, she heard the sound of a wolf shrieking. Cracking open one green eye, she watched as one of her brethren jumped in front of her, taking the blow from the demon instead. The wolf was quickly thrown to the side, but it gave Ayame just enough time to hop to her feet and attack the demon.

"Die, filthy beast!" she cried, kicking it square in the jaw, then showering it with razor-sharp leaves. The demon cried out one last time before falling to the ground, dead.

Breathing heavily, Ayame rushed to aid her savior. He was wounded very badly, and before she could do anymore to help him, he was as dead as the demon she had just killed. "No..." she whispered, but held back the tears. She couldn't cry. Not now.

Ever since the fall of Naraku, stray demons who feared him resurfaced, attacking anywhere they could. That included the mountain region, where Ayame and her tribe of wolf demons resided. They had been battling for days, and Ayame wasn't surprised if her entire clan was dead.

She screamed, though, as she was quite suddenly lifted off of the ground. A demon closely resembling a snake slithered out from the shadows, Ayame in its jaws. She tried to struggle free, but she found out quite painfully that its fangs were sunk into her skin, making it impossible to move.

All she could do was let out a final whimper as her vision blurred in tears. This was it, she was going to die.

Suddenly, a low growl was heard from somewhere in the bushes surrounding her. She snapped her head up, blinking away the tears, and her pointed ears twitched. '_Wait...I know that growl..._' she thought as the snake tightened its grip on her. Red, sticky blood trickled down to the ground, and Ayame was very close to fainting from blood loss.

"Let go of her..." came a growl from directly behind the beast, and before Ayame knew it, she hit the ground with a slam!

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she noticed two things. 1.) The snakelike demon was now shredded into a thousand pieces and 2.) Koga was standing over her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Surprised to see him, Ayame attempted to stand, but fell to the ground in pain. She looked down at her side. It was gashed very deep and gushing blood. "Oh, great..." she growled, then tried to stand up again. She managed to balance herself on a tree trunk, but when she attempted to walk, she fell to her knees. It's like her body wasn't working with her brain!

"Need help?" she heard Koga ask. He held his hand out and gestured to his back. "You can ride on my back till we get somewhere safe."

Ayame shook her head stubbornly, swatting away his hand and standing again. "I don't need your help! Why don't you just ignore me and go to find _Kagome_?" She practically spat Kagome's name, hatred palpable in the air around her.

Koga's ears flicked back at how she had just spoken to him, but he showed no signs of backing down. "_Kagome_ isn't dying right now! You are, so let me help you!" He took a step forward, and Ayame pulled herself away from him using the tree trunks around them.

"Like I said, I don't need your help! It's not like you want to help me anyways, so shove off!" She threw a small rock at him to emphasize that she wanted him out of there.

He sighed, then swiftly reached out and brought her to his body. "Are we really gonna argue about this? Your tribe is dying out there, and if you don't quit while you're ahead, you'll die, too, along with the hopes of ever saving your clan from extinction!" And with that, he pulled her onto his back and pushed off of his heal.

They were soaring through the air in less than a minute, Ayame clutching tightly to Koga's back as he jumped off of the ground and high into the trees. From the position they were in high in the treetops, it gave both of them a chance to survey the battle. The demons were retreating; Ayame and Koga's wolf clans combined were too much for them to handle! But, as Ayame looked closer, she could see only a few survivors.

Koga jumped down and landed right in the middle of where the battle took place, sniffing the air and snarling. "Keh!" he spat, shaking his head. "I can't smell if there are any survivors or not...the smell of the dead is too strong." Ayame whimpered, not being able to smell out survivors, either.

"What if we're the only ones left?" she whispered very quietly, but Koga heard her.

He sighed, spinning her to his front and setting her down gently to stand in front of him. He kept a hand on her side to steady her as he spoke. "Then...we'll just have to repopulate..." Ayame blushed as well as Koga, both turning their heads away and looking toward the ground.

"Hey! Koga!" they heard someone shout. The looked over to find Ginta and Hakkaku limping toward them. Koga sighed and smiled with relief at the sound of his two closest friends' voices.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! You're alive!" he shouted back, and, picking up Ayame, he ran toward them, meeting them halfway.

"Yeah, just barely, though," Hakkaku said, gesturing to the several bruises and gashes that they each sported all over their bodies. Finally, he noticed Ayame. "Shisuta! (Sister!) Man, look at you! You're a mess!" Ginta elbowed him in the ribs, and he shut up immediately.

"What he meant to say was: what happened? You look terribly hurt. Did a demon attack you?" Ayame nodded at Ginta, and he shook his head. "At least our combined packs were able to scare them off...though, our numbers suffered greatly..."

Four pairs of eyes scanned the area. Three of Koga's wolves limped slowly toward them, followed by two of Ayame's wolves. Two male ookami youkai followed them, but no females were found in the midst. Ayame shifted uncomfortably, especially when she noticed that Koga still had his hand securely on her hip.

"Well, at least we know that a couple survived now..." Koga mumbled.

"Koga, look around...do you see any females? Any at all?" Ayame asked desperately, grabbing onto his arm. He looked around, sniffing the air simultaneously. He could smell her fear, even through the smell of the dead bodies around them.

As he continued to search, Ayame trembled beside him. What if there weren't any female ookami youkai left? What if she was the only one? She knew that she would have to be mated eventually to repopulate her dwindling pack number, but she would have never figured she'd be under this much pressure to do so. It also didn't help that it was mating season, and all of the male ookami youkai were going crazy with sex hormones at the moment. She shuttered again. What was going to happen to her?

Finally, Koga turned to her, an indifferent expression on his face. "I don't see any, but why are you so worried about it anyway, I mean—" and then he caught the look in her eyes. His face paled significantly as he finally caught on. She was the only female left...it was mating season...they needed to produce more wolves to repopulate the pack. Oh shit. "Ayame, I—"

"So, how exactly are we all going to get by on one woman? We can't all mate her, you know..." one of the male ookami youkai asked, his expression slightly smug. Ayame froze in fear.

"Calm the hell down. Before we even start thinking about that, we have to find shelter. We're gonna need a safe place to stay for now, away from the roaming demons." Everybody nodded at Koga, and he looked down at Ayame. "Hop on my back."

"What?" Her eyes went wide. She was still a little scared about being the only woman left.

"Just do it. We'll find shelter a lot faster if you're with me." She simply nodded and held her arms out, allowing him to grab onto them and wrap them around his neck. She secured her legs around his waist, and they were off.

About a half an hour later, they stumbled upon an unused cave in a rather mountainous region. They were different than the mountains Koga and Ayame used to live in; they were much steeper and greener, but the cave was hidden from plain sight behind two waterfalls, so it was the perfect spot to hide for the time being.

As they entered, they all shook themselves dry and wandered around, surveying their new home for any imperfections.

"Wow, Koga, this place is great! It's much more roomier than our last home...I like it..." Hakkaku declared, sitting down and resting up against the wall. He let out a contented sigh.

"Yes, I like it, too. And there's a stream just outside! We don't have to come out of hiding to take a bath!" Ginta exclaimed, plopping down next to Hakkaku and also sighing.

The others nodded and relaxed onto the ground as well, falling asleep almost instantly. They were all so exhausted that they didn't even bother to wash off the blood and dirt from the battle.

Ayame, on the other hand, decided she needed a bath. The gash on her side hurt badly, and it would become infected if she didn't wash it off properly. She didn't have any bandages, but she decided she'd worry about that later. Right now, all she wanted was to cleanse herself.

Slipping out of the cave, careful not to wake anyone, she undressed and slid into the warm water of the stream that lay beneath their new-found home. Sighing, she relaxed into the water, carefully washing off her injuries and the dirt that resided all over her body. Finally, she was clean, and she sunk into the water, closing her eyes. She honestly had no idea what she was going to do, but for the moment, she didn't care. Ayame was almost positive that Koga wouldn't care who she mated with, and frankly, she didn't care anymore either. Ever since she learned about Koga's love for Kagome, she had been hurting. After finally accepting it, she decided she was done with Koga. Feelings still lingered, but she just brushed them off as if they were a pesky bug. There was no need to go after someone who wasn't even remotely interested in you...

She was brought out of her thoughts by a twig snapping under the weight of somebody's foot in the distance. Sinking farther into the water, she readied herself with a rock to throw at the intruder.

"Ayame?" Koga's voice asked from the darkness, and a moment later, he was there, standing in front of her in the light of the full moon.

"Koga? What are you doing out here?" she questioned, dropping the rock she was holding and moving slightly toward him. She rested her elbows on the edge of the riverbank, blinking up toward him.

Koga shrugged. "I was petrolling in case any demons were foolish enough to follow us here. It's all clear, though, so we should be safe. What're you doing up? I thought you were asleep."

She blushed, glad he was at least being thoughtful enough to care about her. "I needed a bath to...you know...wash away today..." She felt the familiar stinging feeling behind her eyelids as the tears threatened to come, but she forced them back as she had another question to ask him. "Koga...why did you save me today?"

His head snapped up at this, and Ayame finally noticed how close he was to her. He was kneeling at the side of the riverbank, his face only mere inches away from hers. "Why wouldn't I save you?" The tone in his voice made it sound like it was obvious.

"Well, it's just that, you would always chose Kagome over me, and I thought, since she was probably off somewhere doing something dangerous, that you would rather help her than me..." Ayame sounded slightly sad, and she wondered why. She didn't have feelings for Koga anymore! Did she?

Koga sighed at her answer, shaking his head. "That mutt, Inuyasha, will take good care of her...he promised me..." He sighed again before continuing. "And, anyways, Kagome made it quite clear that she loved me as no more than a friend...it hurt, but I'm over it now...I only really loved her because she could see the jewel shards, so it wasn't real love anyways..." Ayame was shocked at how nonchalantly he was talking about it. He was speaking of love, after all. Sighing for a third time that night, Koga stood and turned away from her. "Dry off and get to bed. You need your sleep."

She nodded and pulled a towel around herself, drying off thoroughly before putting her armor and furs back on. Once she was fully clothed, Koga looked to her, his ice-blue eyes staring her down intensely. She squirmed under his gaze, and he shook his head.

"We should get back...we need to rest up..." he said, holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it, and together they run up the side of the mountain and into their cave, where they laid down and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone seemed to awake at the same time, just as the sun was rising. Koga stood at the center of their rather small pack, calming them all down.

"Alright, alright, shut it! I know you guys are wondering what we're going to do next..."

"...yeah, and we're also wondering what we're going to be doing with the woman..." one of the unknown ookami youkai finished for Koga, but Ginta elbowed him in the ribs before he could say anything else.

"Treat Shisuta-Ayame with respect!" he growled, and the youkai shut up.

Ayame simply stood there, her fists clenched at her side, fighting off tears. Mating season was upon them, and all of her fellow ookami youkai were feeling the effects. She could also feel the effects, but the scent of it was covered up by her fear. She took the moment to ponder if Koga was having trouble fighting off the urge to mate with her, then shook her head, knowing that he would never want to be her mate. She tuned back into the conversation at this point, where Koga looked like he was about to kill someone.

"You won't touch a hair on Ayame's head, got it? I still haven't figured out what we're going to do, but—" He was cut off by Hakkaku, who spoke quietly.

"I have an idea...why don't _you_ be Ayame's mate, Koga? After all, you are the leader of this pack now, and it's your responsibility to solve the problems of the clan. Plus, you _did_ promise her that you'd—"

"I know what I promised!" Koga barked, and the wolves surrounding them whined in the back of their throats, backing away slowly. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "I'm sorry...I know what I promised, and I'd love to live up to that promise..." he paused, and Ayame's heart leaped into her throat, "...but I have to take into consideration the entire situation. One female plus five males during mating season equals trouble."

One of the ookami youkais snorted. "Well, yippee, our leader can do math!"

"Shut up!" Koga snarled, baring his fangs.

"Koga..." Ayame spoke, finally. This surprised him, and his expression softened into that of shock as he turned his head to look at her. "Koga...I know you don't really want to be my mate, but think about it, will you? You're the leader of this pack now, and that means that you'll need an heir in case anything happens to you. I know this is a difficult decision for you, but you have to hurry. Wolf demon females are at their most fertile the night after a full moon, so it'll almost guarantee a pup if I mate tonight." Her face was serious throughout all of this, and Koga was shocked into silence. This was the first time she had spoken since last night, and the in-control expression that played on her face told him that she meant business.

He blinked rapidly, taking in what she said. "Um...Ayame...if—if that's what you want, then..."

"Oh, just ask her, already!" Ginta and Hakkaku shouted at the same time, and the others were on the edge of their seats in anticipation. It was like they were watching a play or something.

"Shut it!" he growled, then turned back to Ayame. "Ayame, would you...be my mate?"

She was silent for a moment, then a single tear ran down her cheek without her knowing it. "Yes..."

Silence ensued, then slowly, Ginta and Hakkaku stood, walking over to her. "We welcome you officially to the tribe, sister," Ginta bowed, followed by Hakkaku. Slowly, all the recipients in the cave gradually began to bow as well, which made both Koga and Ayame blush. Finally, they all stood back up, and Ginta looked to Koga. "We'll have the mating ceremony tonight, and then you two can proceed to—"

"Alright, I get it!" Koga shouted, his cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment. Ayame's face was similar to his, and thoughts were rapidly running through her head. What was that all about? Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut? She was done with Koga, yet she still wanted him to mate her? It made absolutely no sense!

"I'm going for a walk..." she announced quietly, and left without waiting for a reply. Koga watched her go, unsure of what to do. This whole situation felt extremely awkward, and he knew that she was uncomfortable. He also knew that she was trying to get over him, and this was not helping matters. He decided he should go and comfort her.

"I'll be back..." he muttered, and as he was leaving, he heard Hakkaku whisper something to Ginta.

"Probably going to mark her," he muttered, then coughed as he was once again elbowed in his ribs by Ginta.

Koga rolled his eyes as he sniffed the air, catching Ayame's scent and running in that direction. He found her sooner than he expected, and she was sitting on a rock a little ways out on the stream about a mile from their cave.

She threw a rock into the clear water, watching as ripples formed around her reflection. Why was she so confused? She liked Koga, she didn't like him. She wanted to be his mate, she didn't want to be his mate. She growled, throwing in another rock with a loud splash!

"Ayame..." Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, and her mint-green eyes met ice-blue ones. Koga had followed her! He really wasn't making this easy.

"Yeah, what?" she practically snarled, turning slightly away from him. He sighed and waded to her through the stream, walking around so he could look her in the eye.

"Are you alright? You left the cave in a real hurry...you're not...regretting being mine, are you?" Unbelievable! He actually called her his! Like he was actually happy about possessing her as his!

"I'm fine..." she mumbled, turning away once again; this time she turned all the way around, her back to him.

Koga sighed yet again and walked closer to her. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but before he realized it, he had her pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped possessively around her. She went stiff in his grasp, but slowly relaxed. "Koga..." she whispered, another tear finding its way down her cheek.

"Listen, Ayame, I know this was pretty much forced on us, but it has to be done. It could be worse; you could be stuck with Ginta or Hakkaku..." She giggled at this, full on relaxing into his arms. They were mates, after all, so this was considered okay. "I remember..." she heard him whisper, and she knew what he was talking about.

She turned her head slightly to look at him; his head was buried in her neck, sniffing it, mapping out his new territory. "I knew you did...you just needed a push..." She laughed as she felt him nuzzle her. She had never seen Koga so affectionate before!

"Yeah...a lunar rainbow is hard to forget...especially when on the same night you promise to be mates with a pretty female ookami youkai..." His voice was just below a whisper, and she had to strain to hear him, but she knew what he had said.

"You're sweet," she whispered back, pushing her neck against his face. He placed a soft kiss there, and she sighed.

"This is mine, now. No one else is allowed anywhere near it, not now or ever again," he said, kissing her neck again. Oh, how she loved that feeling. "Now that we're mates, you wouldn't mind if I—" he cut off before finishing his sentence, scraping his teeth along the soft skin of her neck. She shuttered, letting out a soft whine.

"Koga, not here! We have to wait until after the ceremony to—oh!" she finished her sentence with a soft yelp as he laid his sharp canines softly at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"I'm not gonna do any of that stuff till after the ceremony, but I am gonna do this," and he bit down, hard, into her skin. She shrieked at the pain, trying to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He held her by his teeth, making sure she wouldn't go anywhere as he marked her. Now she wouldn't be taken away from him by anyone; now, she was officially his. His lips pulled up in a snarl as he growled into her skin. Again, she tried to pull away, but his canines remained in her neck, not wanting to break the bond.

Finally, Koga pulled his teeth out of her neck, staring down at the crescent-shaped wound that he inflicted. He bent down and lapped up the small amount of blood that was seeping from his bite, sucking out every last drop. Her blood was intoxicating!

"Oh, Koga..." she sighed out happily, ecstatic that he had officially marked her as his. No longer would he stray away from her; she was his forever.

'_After all_,' she thought, '_wolves mate for life._'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ceremony went off without a hitch, and now here Ayame was, standing at the entrance of the cave, waiting for Koga to return from petrolling the area. She was nervous, and her breathing was rapid and heavy as she awaited his return.

Suddenly, she heard leaves rustling from the trees, and before she knew it, Koga was standing in front of her. He was at least a head taller than her, if not more, and he was looking down at her uncertainly.

"You sure?" he muttered simply, and she smirked at the fact that he was being so considerate. She didn't want consideration, though. She wanted him.

"What, afraid that you won't be able to handle me? You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Her green eyes flicked to his blue ones, and they flicked with the slightest of arousal.

"Keh! Wench, I'll show you who won't be able to handle whom." And with that, he grabbed her and pulled her out of the cave, down the side of the cliff, and into a secluded part of the forest. Only moments ago had he been scouting for a safe and private spot for them, and now he could work without any disturbances. "I'll ask one more time, are you sure you want this, Ayame?"

She looked up into his eyes. He looked like he wanted to take her, even without her consent, and she mentally thanked him for holding back. "Yes, Koga. I'm positive," she whispered, then moved close to his ear so that he could hear the four words he'd been hoping for. "Make love to me."

That was it, all control be damned as he growled and laid her on the ground. He ducked down and captured her lips with his. This was the first time she had ever kissed him, and it felt incredible! Ayame felt his tongue swipe across her lips, asking, no, _begging_ for entrance, which she granted almost immediately. One sniff told each of them how the kiss was effecting the other.

He's in heat, Ayame thought.

She's in heat, Koga thought.

No more could be thought, however, as Koga separated his lips from hers, trailing them down her face and to her neck. He placed them gently over his love-bite, making Ayame moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. It was still slightly soar from earlier, but Koga didn't seem to care as he sunk his canines in the exact same spot again, eliciting a sharp shriek from his lover beneath him.

'_Lover, Koga? You really consider her that?_' he could hear his sub-conscience ask faintly. He let out a fierce growl, and the voice shut up immediately.

Ayame, on the other hand, was only turned on more by the sudden animalistic way he was treating her. She knew that they were being forced to do this, but she didn't care. He was hot for her and she was hot for him, and that was all that mattered.

"Oh!" she cried as Koga scraped his teeth down her chest, right to where armor met skin. Growling in frustration, he attempted to undo her complicated outer armor, making her giggle. "Here, allow me." She undid it in a matter of seconds, and he didn't miss a beat in pushing her back to the ground, marveling in her nude beauty. All that stood in his way of seeing her fully exposed was the pelt that was wrapped around her waist, which he quickly disposed of after asking her for her permission.

Now she was full on naked in front of him, and he drank it in. She was much more developed than her armor let on, and it aroused him to no end. She sat there on the ground, one arm wrapped over her chest and the other clamped between her crossed legs. What she had intended as a way to conserve her body really only served as a strip-tease in his eyes. Oh, how he wanted her.

He knelt beside her, pushing her onto her back and lifting her right leg into the air. She reddened in embarrassment, but he simply shook his head. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Ayame. You are my mate now, and I will be seeing you this way for the rest of our lives. And besides," his blue eyes gazed down at her, raking over her body intensely, "you don't look half bad." And with that, he latched his mouth onto her ankle, grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin and growling quietly. While his mouth was still in motion, he took the chance to sniff the air. His sudden actions had amplified her arousal tenfold, and her smell almost possessed him to bite down on her ankle, but he refrained. He knew that there was going to be pain for her later on in the night, and giving her ultimate pleasure right now was better than just causing more pain.

Koga moved his lips along her leg, down to her knee, then up her thigh and to her womanhood. Her smell was as strong as ever in his nostrils now, and he licked his lips. "You smell delightful, mate," he whispered, and the warm sensation from the breath from his mouth on her aroused skin sent shivers down her body.

After a few moments of pleasing her with his tongue, Koga decided it was time for the actual thing. Besides, his armor was getting too tight for comfort. Removing it and his pelts, he looked down upon Ayame. Her eyes widened as she took in his muscled physique, and, just like that, she became even wetter than before.

"Ayame...you ready?" he asked, pulling her up and spinning her around so her back was to him. She felt his arousal press against her bum, and shivered at the thought of that rather large thing being inside her. It was both frightening and arousing beyond belief.

"Y-yes..." she mumbled, then lowered her upper body onto the soft grass, sticking her bottom up into the air.

Seeing his beautiful, blushing mate lower herself into this position made Koga almost lose it, but he composed himself long enough to grab onto her hips and move closer to her entrance. He pushed into her just far enough that his head—the one _down there_—was in. She gasped at the new sensation, then moaned for him to continue. "Alright, I will, but this is going to hurt, Ayame." She froze at this, her whole body going rigid, which caused her inner muscles to slightly tighten around him. He stifled a moan as he continued. "But only for a little while, and then it'll go away, and you'll feel better than you've ever felt before." She rolled her eyes at his cockiness—pun only partially intended—and sighed.

"Quit being such an ass and do it already!" she shouted, then yelped when she felt him ram into her. Her barrier broke, and she screamed out as tears formed in her eyes. He was right, it hurt like hell!

The faint smell of blood hung in the air as Koga held himself very still, not wanting to cause her anymore discomfort. His ears flicked back at the pained scream she had let out, and a small whine escaped his throat.

After a couple of minutes, he felt Ayame relax from underneath him. "Move," she uttered, pushing up against him for emphasis. He groaned at the sudden feeling, and pushed back, causing her to moan as well.

Grasping onto her hips once more, Koga set a slow pace, making sure to keep it calm and gentle for now until she got used to it a little more.

"Oh, yeah..." he heard her whine, and it was music to his ears. He quickened his pace, making her almost scream with pleasure. After the pain had died down, the friction caused by him moving inside of her was almost too much to bare. It felt way better than his tongue had. "Yes, Koga! Faster! Oh, f-faster!" she cried, holding herself steady by grasping onto the grass as he pounded into her from behind.

He growled his response to her pleading, moving faster still as she begged some more. His movements began to get rougher as she slowly adapted to the feeling of his length inside her womanhood. Every time he moved, he'd bury himself to the hilt, then move out until he was almost disconnected with her, then shove back in roughly. And every time he pushed within her, she'd almost scream with pleasure.

"I'm going crazy! Fuck me harder, Koga! Harder!"

"How hard do you want it, woman?" he shouted, then grabbed her by her hair and turned her head toward him, kissing her roughly on the lips. She whimpered under his lips, causing a smile to appear on his face. She was totally under his control now.

Thrusting in harder, he could feel the beginnings of his completion churning in his stomach, and he knew he was close. By the movements of her body, he knew that Ayame was close to her very first orgasm as well. And oh how she was close!

She felt the knot in her stomach coiling, threatening to spring forth at any moment. The already tight muscles within her became tighter as she moved closer and closer to completion, and by the franticness in which Koga was moving, she figured he was nearing the end also.

Finally, she screamed. She didn't care if the others in the cave could hear her; she screamed so loud it shook the very depths of hell, the highest parts of heaven. Her inner muscles pulsed around Koga, and the coil in her stomach snapped. A splendid feeling filled every part of her body, leaking out of her womanhood and onto the grass beneath her. Koga's orgasm hit right after hers, and he spilled his essence into her waiting womb.

They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breath before Koga pulled out. Ayame felt a dull throb down in between her legs as he exited her, and she knew it was going to hurt in the morning, but for now it felt okay.

Sighing, she turned herself over and fell on top of Koga, who was laying on his back with his arms open to her. She nuzzled up to his neck, licking and nibbling slightly before biting down hard, just as he had done earlier that day.

Her canines sunk into his tanned skin, and he flinched at the slight pain. It felt good, though, to have her bite him like that; it meant that she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Daijabou desu ka?" (Are you alright?) Koga asked, throwing one arm around her shoulders and the other one over his eyes.

She nodded, licking up the last of his blood and nuzzling the bite mark. Now he was hers as well as she was his. He smiled as he felt her nod, then stood and put his armor and pelts back on. "Good...we should get back to the cave. Smells like it's gonna rain." Ayame nodded again, turning to clothe herself as well, but stopped as a question formed in her mind.

"Koga...am I...pregnant?" She whispered the last word, thought not really sure why, and turned to face him. She could care less that she was naked in front of him anymore; after all, she was his mate now. He'd be seeing her like this a lot more if they were required to repopulate their broken tribe.

Koga paused in his efforts to search for pieces of her discarded clothing, facing her and blinking. He sniffed the air, then moved closer to her, bending down on one knee. He first put his nose to her womanhood, giving a good sniff and making her blush. Then he moved to her stomach, pressing his face against it and nuzzling it with his nose.

"Yeah..." he whispered, nuzzling her stomach again. In a mere three months, there'd be little pups running around the cave. Oddly, he was excited about this.

A stray tear slid down Ayame's cheek; she was just as excited as Koga. She was going to be a mother! And she was already Koga's mate; how did she get so lucky?

"That's...great..." she managed to say, putting her hand over her mouth and trying not to cry.

"It's okay to cry, you know..." Koga said softly, standing and pulling her to him, rubbing her bare back as she stifled a happy sob.

"B-but crying sh-shows weakness!" she stuttered, shaking her head in disappointment at her sign of weakness.

He sighed, running his hand through her hair. "Weakness...isn't always a bad thing..." '_I have a weakness for you, Ayame. I always have...I just didn't know till now...like you said, I just needed a little push..._' he thought. "Here, let's get you dressed and I'll carry you back to the cave. You're gonna need extra rest now that you're with pup."

With pup. It sounded so right in Ayame's ears. She nodded, allowing him to dress her and take her back to the cave.

The two fell asleep almost immediately, Koga's arms wrapped protectively around his mate's stomach, vowing to not only protect her, but their new pups as well. This is how they were going to be, Ayame thought as she slowly sunk into unconsciousness.

'_After all..._' she thought, looking outside the cave and catching a glance at a lunar rainbow, '_wolves mate for life._'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Steamy, right? Well, please review!**


End file.
